


In the Void

by LadyGaGalion



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, but I should probably warn for, this is pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feren somehow finds himself in the void. </p><p>*I blame this entirely on Sleepless_Malice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



"What is this place?" Feren asked of the vast darkness. He did not expect an answer, but an answer came nonetheless.

"It seems you have stepped into the Void, elf."

Feren started at the sound of the deep voice that seemed to come from every direction at once.

"Who is there?" He turned in a complete circle, squinting into the pitch blackness, but saw nothing. 

The voice chuckled—a low rumble, almost like an earthquake. Feren's blood ran cold. If he was where he thought he was, then the one speaking to him could only be…

"How did you manage to find me?" the voice asked.

"Clearly I have not," Feren said, for he still did not see anyone. "But if you meant to ask how I found myself here, then I do not know. Last I remember, I was taking a walk in the forest."

"Such insolence," the voice said, amused. "You remind me of him a little. Much less pretty, of course—but you will suffice for the time being."

" _Suffice_? For what?" This didn't sound good. Not at all. 

The darkness in front of Feren seemed to shift, then, and it took on a faint blue glow. Within it a form appeared. Tall and beautiful and stark naked, holding a thick chain in blackened hands. 

"Morgoth!" Feren spat, albeit in a trembling voice.

Morgoth smirked. "Do you like what you see?"

"Not at all," Feren said. But it was a lie. He had never seen a being of equal beauty—dark and strange as that beauty was. 

Suddenly the vision before him disappeared, and the next thing he knew, there was a chain wrapped tightly around his middle. He struggled against it, but in vain. 

"What is your name, elf?" Morgoth demanded.

"I will die before I tell you."

"That can be arranged, O Nameless One," Morgoth purred in his ear, sending cold shivers up his spine. He slid his hands slowly down Feren's torso, over the chain and down to his crotch, grabbing his cock in a firm grip. "But first, I will make you scream mine."

"Not a chance, fiend!"

Again, Morgoth chuckled. "Mairon was like you, too, at first—prudish and indignant. But he quickly overcame his inhibitions, as will you."

Feren stomped hard on Morgoth's foot with the heel of his boot, but the hiss that he earned sounded more ecstatic than pained. Something monstrous and hard pressed into his back, and Feren froze.

Morgoth laughed then—a harsh staccato laugh. "Oh yes, you _will_ take me—and not just once."

Despite his fear, Feren's cock was already half-hard as Morgoth untied his leggings and pushed them down. Large fingertips pressed against his lips.

"Now lick."

Feren turned away, but the fingers followed.

"This is going to happen either way," Morgoth said with mock gentleness "Only the extent of the pain is up to you."

And so Feren opened his mouth and sucked, making sure to coat the fingers with a thick layer of saliva. Morgoth bit the tip of Feren's ear, and while he cried out, the fingers penetrated him swiftly, mercilessly.

"That's a good little elf." A moment later Morgoth groaned as he continued to stretch Feren rather impatiently. "It has been far too long since I last had a good hard fuck. Does your master enjoy you often?"

"He is my king, not my master," Feren said, not quite sure why he was even responding. It was none of Morgoth's business. "And he does not 'enjoy' me thus."

"What a shame." Morgoth's free hand gripped Feren's cock and gave it a few languorous strokes. "Do you wish he did?"

"Aye."

A chuckle sounded behind him as the fingers withdrew. "You underlings are all the same. So eager for your master's cock."

"He is not my master!" Feren protested. 

Strong hands grabbed him by the hips and pulled him down onto Morgoth's lap. Morgoth pressed his cockhead against Feren's entrance. "But if he expressed such a desire?"

Feren pursed his lips shut, determined not to speak another word on the matter. But Morgoth waited, teasing his entrance with the tip of his cock but never quite pushing in. Feren whimpered in frustration.

"Tell me, elf. What would you do then?"

The thought of Thranduil as his master, demanding that he perform perverse deeds, was perhaps the most arousing thought he'd ever had. "I would await his command," he said.

Morgoth pushed in just a little. "And what would you like that command to be?"

"To get on my knees and suck his cock."

At this, Morgoth laughed. And laughed. So loudly that the sound still rang in Feren's ears as he jolted awake. 

Feren breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it had been a dream—but he was not in his bedchamber. By the looks of it, he was in the healing quarters. Looking down he saw bandaging around his upper abdomen. There was a faint pain radiating from just below his sternum. 

"Good, you are awake," said a familiar voice, and Feren's cheeks immediately flushed as he noticed the way the sheets were tented over his crotch. 

"Aran nín," he breathed. "What happened?"

"You were attacked by spiders," Thranduil said. "The wood has not yet been entirely purged of that evil. You should be more careful in the future."

Feren nodded in agreement. "I will be, my lord."

"I just came by to see how you were doing," Thranduil stood from the chair he'd been sitting in and made as if to leave. But when he reached the end of the bed, he turned around. The corners of his lips twitched. "You…spoke in your slumber." 

Feren's mouth went dry. He swallowed hard. "W-what did I say?"

"You should rest now," Thranduil said, turning away again. Near the doors, he turned back once more and added, "And if you remember what you dreamt, we can continue this discussion when you are well."


End file.
